


Act II: Letter to Bethany

by KitiaraM



Series: Kaja Hawke [10]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitiaraM/pseuds/KitiaraM





	Act II: Letter to Bethany

_"Dear Bethany,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written more. To be honest I just feel guilty, like I should have knocked Cullen over the head and taken you somewhere safe. I'm not sure there is any such place as 'safe', though."_

She sighed, looked at what she'd written. Why was it easier to say things in a letter? If she could go see Bethany, she'd probably have made a joke out of the whole thing. 

_"Mother is feeling better. Getting the house fixed up was a good distraction. I wish you were here with us. I set aside a room for you; maybe they will let you visit sometime?"_

She snorted. Fat chance of that. They wouldn't even let her into the Circle to see Bethany. Buncha weak-willed, weak-spined assholes, scared of one woman. What did they think she was going to do, spirit her sister out under their noses? Slaughter them all to get her out? Well... maybe they should be scared of her.

_"Everyone misses you and asks about you. Varric even wrote a poem for you but I think he's been writing those stupid 'novels' too much; it would make you blush. But knowing him that's what he intended._

_Aveline keeps telling me I did the right thing by not starting a fight, but I know that's just because she 'stands for order', not because she wanted you in the Circle. She won't say but I know she misses you a lot._

_Isabela is sad because she can't make me blush like she did you. She's promised to sneak you a copy of that book. And Merrill had sad puppy eyes for weeks. Well, bigger sad puppy eyes._

_Anders was pretty upset but I think mostly at me, really, for 'letting' them take you. He wouldn't speak to me for a week, but at least I wasn't hearing all that gloom and doom every time I made eyes at him. Stop rolling your eyes; I know you're doing it right now! I have to have a little fun, don't I?_

_Fenris is an ass. I mean, finally, after all this time he finally admits he wants me, kisses me, carries me off to bed, and then he leaves me. Apparently the experience was too much for him. Called up memories of his life before he got those markings, and he couldn't take it. So his answer is to leave me. I mean, I wasn't in love with him or anything, yet. I liked him, despite his 'brooding' and mage-hate, and Maker what a body! But love? I do-"_

_Shit. I didn't mean to write all that._ She set the quill down very carefully before balling up the parchment and slamming it into the fireplace. She watched it turn to ash before pulling out another sheet and starting over. 

She carefully rewrote the words. _Let's see, all good up until--_

_"Fenris is moody as ever. I think you were starting to grow on him; he actually paid you a compliment the other day. You'll probably hear it from someone anyways, I know Isabela loves to gossip, but he and I had a little fling. It's over now, though._

_Oh, and that prince we did stuff for a few years ago, the one from Starkhaven, contacted me about doing some more work for him. Apparently he found out who hired those mercenaries we took out. And yes, sister dear, he still has those piercing eyes and lovely voice. I saw you making googly eyes at him! Just teasing! You know I love you, right?_

_I had no doubts you'd pass the Harrowing. You're much stronger than people think. I should have known you'd gravitate to the children. I bet they adore you. As for the templars, you've always been good at keeping your head down. I've heard some nasty things about that Alrik too; avoid him at all costs."_

She tapped the quill thoughtfully against her teeth. What else? That she actually could put down, that was.

_"I'm staying pretty busy. The viscount has me talking to the Arishok. The Qunari 'problem' hasn't gotten any better and people are worried. But don't worry; it will all work out._

_Miss you._

_Love, Kaja"_

 

She sanded the ink, blowing off the excess before folding the parchment into thirds. She folded another sheet around it, sealed it with wax and wrote Bethany's name on it before setting it aside to take to Anders. She didn't want the templars reading her personal letter to her own damned sister, and Anders had offered to get it smuggled in to her. He wouldn't say how and she didn't ask. 

She rested her head in her hands, pressing the heels of her hands against her eyes. _I thought I was over him. Apparently I'm still a bit peeved. Well, I suppose it's better than being hurt. At least that stage didn't last long._

She wasn't quite sure why Fenris' defection had hurt so. It wasn't like they'd made any promises to each other. There was the physical attraction and perhaps in time it could have become more, but--

To blazes with Fenris. They'd had the one night, and if that was all he wanted, fine. She grabbed the letter and stood. She'd take the letter to Anders and then go to the Hanged Man. She needed a drink.


End file.
